Kato's resurrection
by Semiramis-Audron
Summary: Actually nothing more than an explanation of how Kato can come back from the dead, in a little story. For a RPG


**Disclaimer: I do not own even one of the appearing characters, though the plot is absolutely from my twisted mind.**

**Note: Ok this is just my idea about bringing Kato back after SH:C. The first reason is that I can't stay it when my fav charas are killed and second thing is, that I'm owing some people an explanation how it is possible that Kato is a playable figure in a RPG. For I just thought he had done his prayer when his body disbanded into this light bubbles, but here we have Karin and Co. who brought his body to the foreigners cemetery and buried him next to Ouka and Kawashima. **

**:P And actually I think I was supposed to give them just a short explanation... but I couldn't stop my fantasy... '''' Oh and this is in past tense because when he starts in the RPG this already had been happened... (excuse my probable grammar mistakes °)**

* * *

A dim spark in the darkness and slowly little waves spread on the dark ground. A boat with a tall figure in a grey frock came closer and closer to the expiring spark. The figure lifted it's hood and a skull was revealed. The cranium spoke to the emerald spark. "I am Charon, ferryman of the underworld. Cursed soul, I will bring you to your destination." The spark hovered over to the boat and the surrounding began to change. Flames flared up at each side of the river of blood and clouds of pitch and brimstone shot aloft from the shore that was larded with thousands of sharp stones. Outcries of tortured filled the sulphurous air and flashes flared over the pitch-black firmament.

When the spark hovered down from the boat, it began to twitch and its sphere expanded until it became a lightshape almost like the one of a man. The man fell upon his knees and strange frightening creatures jumped out of the bloody river. The demons dragged the light to a tremendous gate. On its ledge, words were engraved in dark letters.

"Throughout me one attains the town of hurts,

Through me to changeless bitterness,

Through me one reaches the forlorn hearts.

Justice has torn me out of nothingness;

Myself was made by the force, that unfurls itself through all,

The first love and the highest awareness.

Before me nothing created hath been made,

Just eternal being, thus as I everlasting am:

Abandon every hope, those whichsoever stride through me."

The devils dragged the soul through the door into the first circle of the hell where the angels burn that neither had rebelled with Lucifer nor had fought loyal with God. And where the heathens smoulder that never knew baptism and did just live before the God-named. They dragged him farther to the second circle where those suffer eternal pain that sinned with love and lust, just like Paris, Dido, Cleopatra, Semiramis and Achill. And here suddenly they stopped, startled by the toll of a menacing bell. A dark shadow zoomed upon them and a fallen angel bared their way to the next circle.

He spread out his demonic wings and raised his hand. "I Semjasa guard of this circle command you to sojourn!" He was the leader of around two hundred angels that were ostracized from heaven as they had mate with human women. "But master Semjasa, our order is to bring this soul to Pluto for dividing it to suffer in several circles." A second shadow converged and its wings air stream frightened the lesser demons. "But our order is to bring his soul not to the lord of the underworld, but to the lord of hell. The order comes from the Morningstar himself!" Fearful the devils shivered at that name, though their masters order was of equal standing. "Arasjel my brother, we will bring this soul to our master, despite of Pluto's order!" The angels pushed the demons away and grabbed the lightshape, they took flight followed by the demons.

In Lucifer's throne room they appeared, the soul fell to the floor, when they heard a sombre voice. "Why did you follow my servants, children?" The angels kneeled in front of their Lord, the demons crouched in humbleness. "Oh Lord, Prince of Darkness, the lord of the underworld, Pluto wants this soul as equally as you, and Hades, too." Lucifer bended forward on his throne to have a closer look at this soul. "He shall burn in the second, the fifth and the last, the seventh, circle of hell, am I right? Is that what Pluto wants? Purgatory and punishment for lust, wrath, violence and pride?" Lucifer leaned back and laughed then he stood up and walked over to the shimmering soul shape. The demons lingering around it, the lord of hell snapped his fingers. "Rouse up, lost soul!"

Eyes of pure blackness jolt open with black iris no bit of human white in them, murky from death and despair and condemnation. Slowly and numb the shape got up from the marble floor. "Where... am I...?" He tried to touch his aching head, but as he's just a bodiless soul he caught nothing. "You are in hell, precisely in the seventh circle of hell, in my realm. May I introduce myself? I am Lucifer, if you haven't guessed." The soul took a glance around at the fallen angels and the demons and frightened watched their master. "I... am ...dead?"

Yes... slowly it all came back... Mount Fuji... Ouka... Yuri... the field of Takamagahara... yes... dying... he had been afraid when the cold started spreading in his body... and then there were just shreds of memories... a skull... crying... a gate... "Yes, yes, you are dead, stop that pondering it bores me!" Lucifer waved with his hand returning to his throne and sat down with his legs on top of one another. "So the Christians were right?" The soul asked shrugging, while Lucifer grew furious. "No! When will you humans ever learn that all religious deities live in an equated coexistence! Read –Nathan the sage- of Lessing, the ring parable! Mortals!" Lucifer shook his head in loathing of such impertinence.

"Why... why am I not tortured like the others?" The soul took some steps towards the hell's master but was stopped by the fallen angels. "Well, a good question, mortal. Indeed a very good question! We have some sort of... bureaucratic matter in dispute here... You sinned and you died, so your soul is mine... as a rule. But as you died on the field of Takamagahara it's a bit more complicated." He gestured his angels to let the soul pass if it wanted to. "I'm not with you." Lucifer sighed, humans were such morons, even with a free will. "Well the wishes and prayers of the field of Takamagahara are as much as a direct instruction from the Gods. And sadly enough I have to comply with them, normally this rule isn't relevant for dead persons. And again we have a precedent, as you died in praying, or prayed in dying, as you like it." The soul tries to remember what he had prayed for, it was something that had to do with sad memories, and pain...

"You've prayed for a new start at the very moment you met her for the first time, just like the ones of your little friend, may I ad." Lucifer pointed to a silk crimson curtain from which now a young woman with short brunette hair appeared. "... Yoshiko...!" The woman strolled over to the soul and kissed his lips, he shivered... something was strange, something was incorrect. "Ah, yes. Lust, my second favourite sin. The one that brought you down here. Oh don't get me wrong, I know that your intentions had been most honourable, born out of true love. But you played God when you recreated your sweetheart and that made a sin out of your love!" The woman that looked so much like Yoshiko Kawashima was rubbing herself at his hips and Lucifer watched it amused.

"You see I have an entitlement on that little soul of yours, but equally I have to obey the old man's order. Let me assure you, I will not give in so simply!" Slowly the soul began to feel quite uncomfortable, even though the woman seemed to be Yoshiko. He pushed her away and she fell onto the floor, immediately her look changed. Suddenly her skin was white like bones, her hair long, silver-blonde, ruby lips under steel blue eyes and a thin red line surrounding her neck under the translucent dress. "What are you!" She stared at him with pure hatred in her eyes and crawled to Lucifer. "Her name is Lilith, she had been Adam's first wife until I made a succubus out of her. She always looks like a man's love, impressive that you could brake her spell. Maybe I'll condescend to a proposal... " The soul looked up from Lilith to Lucifer and awaited the suggestion.

"I have to send you back, that's clear. I still do refuse to send you to that very moment, but I could send you back to life in the present. How'd that be?" The shape of light had to think about it, he was not sure whether to trust the Satan or not. "How long have I been dead?" The lord of the hell shrugged unconcerned. "I suppose a few days, some maggots may already be feasting, but anyway, I'll send you back as either a dog or a bull." The fallen angels and the lower demons roared in laughter, while the soul grew slightly angry. "What kind of deal is that supposed to be! I want my body! And I want it without sorts of creepy-crawly!" Lilith hissed at him but he did not even waste a short glance at her. "Never satisfied, what? Be glad that you have the old bastard on your side! Let me think about it. Adam was made out of earth, and as you are buried in it and as you especially are an earth soul it should be no problem to cure and revive your body... in agreement this time?"

He considered a moment and then nodded as he would not have a better chance and suddenly the angels seized him, while Lucifer fetched up the radiating sword that hung above his throne. "Wha... What are you going to do with that!" The prince of darkness grinned and rammed the sword through the gleaming shape. "Did you never hear the aphorism: Death is only the beginning?" He felt darkness falling upon him, he felt himself returning to that spherical form, he closed his eyes for a moment and everything went black...

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

His eyes jolted open, white human eyes with black pupils and brown irises. He couldn't see something in the dark and there was this heaviness recumbent on his chest, like some sort of vacuum in his lungs, an enormous decompression. There was no oxygen in this... in this... coffin! In panic he scratched his fingernails at the cover until they bled, then he tried to calm himself and think rational. He began to press his palms and knees against the cover and his back against the bottom. The wood cracked, splintered and finally broke. Earth lumps fell onto his face and mud dripped into his eyes. His hands dug despairing for a way to the air, how deep had they buried him? His lungs burned, his heart seemed to explode within his chest, he heard the blood rushing in his ears, when he finally felt cold wind at his fingertips.

He dragged himself out of the grave, it was night amid of a thunderstorm with cold streams of rain. He laid down on his back staring at the dark cloudy sky he was freezing, totally soaked in water, mud and sweat, heavy breathing, still dazed by the lack of oxygen and shivering of coldness and shock... But... yet alive... He sucked in the cold fresh air, no stench of sulphur, pitch or cemetery earth. When he felt that his powers were slowly coming back he stood up and wondered what to do now. His glance caught a gravestone next to him and he realized the engraved words. "Masaji Kato, born 1886, died 1915...hum!"

He kicked the tombstone into the mud and left the foreigners cemetery.

**-end-**

**

* * *

Note: The "poem" is from Dante Alligheri's Divina Comedia, but as I don't have the English version I had to translate it... If someone has this part: Beginning of the third singing (or choir) please tell me and I'll edit this.**


End file.
